Schreibblockade
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Eine nette kleine FF wie es einer Schriftstellerin Anne ergehen kann, wenn sie mal eine Schreibblockade hat.


**Mr Harrison **hat mir gestattet seine FF **"A writers block"** zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen, seine wundervolle Story einigermaßen gut zu übersetzen.

Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Schreibblockade 

„Kommst du ins Bett Liebling?" Fragte ein sehr müder Gilbert seine rothaarige Frau, die antwortete: „Es dauert nicht lange, Gil... Ich hab fast das letzte Kapitel meines neuen Buches fertig."

„Ein neues Buch?" Gilbert war plötzlich sehr interessiert. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein neues Buch schreibst... Wie lautet der Titel?" Fragte er, als er über ihre Schulter spähte.

Anne verdeckte das Geschriebene mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Armes: „Nein! Ich hab es noch nicht fertig! Erst dann darfst du es sehen! Aber den Titel kann ich dir sagen... er lautet: _Das junge Mädchen am Fluss. _Nun lass es mich beenden, wenn du willst, dass ich ins Bett komme."

Gilbert lächelte, küsste sie zärtlich und ging nach oben.

Anne fuhr sofort mit ihrer Schreiberei fort: „... _und Rebecca reichte ihm lächelnd den Apfel, in den sie gebissen hatte, mit einer Geste der Einwilligung._... Nein, das ist nicht gut genug! _... und Rebecca war hingerissen von ihm, sie reichte ihm als Zeichen ihrer Liebe einen Apfel, etwas was er ihr einst vor langer Zeit gegeben hatte_... Warum bringe ich immer einen Apfel in diese Szene?" Murmelte Anne.

Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach und lächelte, als sie bemerkte, warum. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie Äpfel im Garten gepflückt hatte, als Gilbert kam und sie auf einen Spaziergang zum See der glitzernden Wasser mitnahm, dort hatte er ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und sie hatte ihn angenommen.

Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, sie wand sich wieder dem Versuch zu, ihr Buch zu beenden.

Sie überlegte einige Minuten, aber nützte nichts; dann noch einige Minuten; und immer noch nichts.

„Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen! Ich bin nicht fertig und die Verleger warten darauf!" Anne änderte einen Satz dort, ein Wort hier, aber sie war unfähig, den letzten Absatz zu schreiben, der ihr Buch beenden würde.

Ihr Konzentration war so tief, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie die Stunden vergingen.

Die Uhr schlug 7 Uhr morgens.

„Zeit zum aufstehen!" Rief Gilbert

Es war schon lange her, dass er so gut geschlafen hatte.

Als er sich aus dem Bett erhob, bemerkte er, dass Annes Seite noch unbenutzt war.

„Sie hat nicht darin geschlafen!" Gilbert schüttelte den Kopf und ging ins Badezimmer. Wenige Minuten später lief er, gewaschen und neu angekleidet, hinunter. Das Frühstück war nicht gemacht und es gab kein Anzeichen für Annes Anwesenheit.

„Sie ist unvernünftig! Sie ist schwanger und ich wette sie hat die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen!" Gilbert war nicht glücklich darüber. Er lief zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer, wo sie all ihre Geschichten schrieb. Er öffnete die Tür und wie er es bereits erwartet hatte, war sie nicht drin. Er bemerkte einen Stapel zerknüllten Papiers im Müllkorb. Er hob eines auf und begann zu lesen. „Sieht so aus, als wären die Seiten nicht gut genug gewesen..."

Jetzt wusste er genau, wo er nach ihr suchen musste. Er lief in den Garten hinter dem Haus und wie er es sich gedacht hatte, sah er Anne neben dem Bach sitzen. Wenn sie Ruhe brauchte, war dies ihr liebster Platz. Er bemerkte sofort, dass sie geweint hatte. Sogleich setzte er sich neben sie und fragte leise: „Anne was ist los? Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Anne war erleichtert, als sie seine Stimme hörte, doch sie war so voller Kummer, dass sie zu weinen begann: „Oh Gil! Es ist nichts über das du dir Sorgen machen müsstest. Besonders nicht so ein beschäftigter Arzt wie du..."

Gilbert war verletzt durch den Ton in ihrer Stimme: „Nichts um das ich mich sorgen müsste? Anne du kennst mich besser. Deine Freuden sind meine Freuden, und wenn du traurig bist, dann bin ich es auch! Bitte sag es mir..."

Anne schniefte, wischte sie über die Augen, sah ihn an und begann mit tränenerstickter Stimmer zu erklären: „Es ist wirklich nicht viel. Es ist nur, dass ich die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen habe, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich mein Buch beenden soll und mein Abgabedatum läuft ab! Das ist das erstemal, dass mir so was passiert und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

Gilbert wusste bereits, was los war, aber Anne musste sich aussprechen und so hörte er ihr willig zu. Er entschied, sie heute gut zu umsorgen, damit sie sich besser fühlte. Er musste Doktor Parker anrufen und ihm sagen, dass er heute nicht kommen würde, aber zuerst war ein Frühstück notwendig.

Gilbert stand auf und sagte: „Bleib hier Liebling! Ich mach was zu essen und dann genießen wir den Tag gemeinsam."

Anne sah ihn mit erstauntem Gesicht an: „Aber Gil du musst arbeiten. Verschwende deinen Arbeitstag nicht mit mir."

Gilbert sah sie flüchtig an: „Du bist die erste Person, um die ich mich kümmern muss Karotte. Und ich freue mich, bei dir zu bleiben. Ich ruf Dr. Parker an und schick ihn zu meinen dringendsten Fällen."

Gilbert ging zum Haus. Anne war müde, aber sie rührte sich bei Gilberts Vorschlag.

„Ich habe den wundervollsten Kameraden der Welt! Und er hat mir keine Strafpredigt darüber gehalten, dass ich die ganze Nacht wach war."

Sie saßen in der Nähe des Bachs, aßen, tranken, unterhielten sich und genossen den Tag gemeinsam. Anne wurde gerade, mangels fehlenden Schlafes, schläfrig, als Gilbert ihr eine der Seiten zeigte, die er im Müllkorb gefunden hatte.

Anne sah ihn mit elendem Gesichtsausdruck an: „Oh Gil! Warum hast du sie aufgehoben? Ich hab es in den Abfall geworfen, weil es Schutt ist."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich bin nicht sicher, dass es Schutt ist. Ich persönlich denke, es ist eine deiner besten Arbeiten, die du seit langem geschrieben hast. Und es passt perfekt zum Ende deiner Geschichte."

„Über welche Seite redest du? Zeig her." Anne war verwirrt.

Gilbert reichte ihr das Blatt und sie beguckte es besorgt: „Aber das habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Das ist nicht meine Schrift!" Plötzlich sah sie ihn misstrauisch an. „Du hast das geschrieben Gilbert Blythe!"

Gilbert sah sie stolz an: „Ja, ich war es. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich schon nicht mit dir leiden kann, dann könnte ich zumindest versuchen, dir irgendwie zu helfen..."

Anne lachte herzlich: „Darum hast du so lange gebraucht, nur um ein Frühstück vorzubereiten."

„Selbstverständlich! Du wirst unzweifelhaft sehen, dass nicht ich der Schriftsteller hier bin, aber zumindest kann ich dir eine Idee geben..." Sagte er bescheiden.

Anne legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen und flüsterte zärtlich: „Danke mein Liebster." Sie stand plötzlich auf und sagte begeistert: „Ich glaube meine Inspiration ist zurück gekommen Mister Blythe! Ich werde gleich daran arbeiten."

Gilbert hielt ihren Arm fest und zwang sie sich zu setzten: „Oh nein das wirst du nicht! Ich hab mir den Tag freigenommen, um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten und nicht, um zuzusehen, wie du dich erneut überarbeitest. Und als erstes brauchst du ein wenig Schlaf, du warst die ganze Nacht wach und vergiss nicht, du bist schwanger."

Anne schmollte, doch sie sah es ein. Sie legte ihren Kopf in seine Arme und schlief schnell ein, während Gilbert sie hielt.

Anne erwachte und sah sich verwirrt um: „Ich bin im Wohnzimmer... was mache ich hier?" Murmelte sie, als sie ihre Schläfrigkeit wegwischte.

Gähnend stand sie von der Couch auf und ging ins Arbeitszimmer, um nach ihrem Buch zu sehen. Sie setzte sich vor ihren Schreibtisch und blickte auf ihren Entwurf, als sie hörte, sie wie Eingangstür geschlossen wurde, gefolgt von dem gleichmäßigen Schritt ihres Ehemanns, der ins Arbeitszimmer lief.

„Endlich wach Karotte? Nebenbei bemerkt, hast du gewusst, dass du schnarchst?" Fragte er neckend.

Anne schubste ihn mit ihrer Hand: „Wie lange habe ich auf der Couch geschlafen?"

„Fast eine Stunde Liebling. Du hast es gebraucht und ich auch, denn ich bin im Garten mit dir eingeschlafen. Ich bin aufgewacht, hab dich hochgehoben und vor einer Stunde auf die Couch gelegt." Er liebkoste ihre Wange und blickte auf ihre Arbeit: „Arbeitest du schon an deinem Buch Anne-Mädchen?"

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte: „Ja, aber ich habe gerade erst angefangen daran zu arbeiten, das verdanke ich dir. Bleib hier bei mir."  
Gilbert war freudig überrascht von ihrer Bitte: „Sehr gerne Dryade. Ich versuche dir zu helfen, so gut ich kann."

Anne blickte ihn liebevoll an und gemeinsam begannen sie an ihrem letzen Absatz zu arbeiten.

„So, es ist geschafft! Ich bin sehr zufrieden damit Gil. Wir sind ein gutes Team." Sagte eine sehr zufrieden grinsende Anne.

Gilbert war sehr glücklich mit dem Endergebnis: „Wir haben uns einen schönen Abend verdient Liebling. Komme, lass uns frische Kleidung anziehen, dann schicken wir dein Buch an deinen Verleger und danach spazieren wir zusammen zum Leuchtturm."

„Ich bin so froh, ich hätte es ohne dich nicht geschafft Gil."

Anne saß träge und bequem auf der Couch, als Gilbert aus seiner Praxis kam. Anne stand schnell auf, sie hielt ein kleine Paket in der Hand, dass sie am frühen Nachmittag beim Postamt abgeholt hatte.

Gilbert nahm sie in die Arme, küsste sie zärtlich und fragte, wie ihr Tag gewesen war.

„Ich hatte einen geschäftigen Tag Gil, aber es war ein wunderbarer Tag! Ich hab etwas für dich mein Liebster." Sagte sie fröhlich.

Er nahm das Pakte, das sie ihm gereicht hatte und öffnete es. Es war ihr neues Buch, aber etwas, das auf dem Einband stand, verwirrte ihn.

„Anne? Das ist dein Buch, nicht meins. Warum hast du meinen Namen als Co-writer draufgeschrieben? Ich hab dir nur beim letzen Kapitel geholfen. Das verdiene ich nicht!" Gilbert war sprachlos.

„Mein Liebling, du hast mir mehr geholfen, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Glaub mir, du verdienst es mehr, als du je wissen wirst. Du bist meine Inspiration Gilbert Blythe."

Gilbert war von Annes Geständnis bewegt. Es war so richtig gewesen, sich in sie zu verlieben. Sie waren das perfekt Paar füreinander und würden es immer sein, besonders mit dem neuen Zuwachs, der bald kommen würde. Und es war nur natürlich, dass er die Hand um ihr Gesicht legte und sagte: „Du bist meine Motivation zu leben Anne Shirley und wirst es immer sein."

**ENDE**


End file.
